Tenants migrating data from on-premises archiving solutions to hosted services typically need to migrate 100s of terabytes (TBs) of data. However, not all of this data may be relevant from a compliance perspective. Ideally, tenants should maintain just enough data for compliance purposes and dispose of data that is no longer needed to reduce overall liability and compliance risk exposure.
Current migration tools that help tenants move from on-premises archiving solutions to a hosted service, are all-or-nothing solutions. In other words, tenants must migrate all the data over to the hosted service as-is or none at all. This all-or-nothing solution is because tenants have no easy way of understanding their data spectrum and are provided no insights into how to selectively import data to the hosted service. As a result, tenants may end up retaining more data than is actually necessary, raising their compliance risk exposure levels. For example, a tenant organization may continue to retain the personal information of former employees who left the organization long ago. If this data were compromised in a breach, the organization may be liable for costly remediation, such as lifetime credit monitoring for these former employees.